mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Chris Voorheese
Christopher "Chris" Edward James Warren Voorheese is the secondary enemy of Outlast. He is a recurring and very large patient that pursues Miles Usher relentlessly, and who is considerably larger and stronger than any other inmate. Info Voorheese claims the flesh ripped from his forehead allows for a truer vision, much like the lizards and their third eye. The removal of his nose and lips was a result of self-mutilation due to extreme anxiety. He is responsible for the deaths of various people inside the asylum, security guards and patients alike, possibly in an attempt to contain the Skinwalker, which Father Martin is trying to set loose upon the USA. A note reveals that before being sended into the Dixmor Asylum, Voorheese was ex-military police officer, as well as having toured Afghanistan several times. Story Miles has his first encounter with Chris in a corridor above the main hall, where he suddenly appears behind him and throws him through a window into the atrium in attempt to kill him. There, Miles meets with Father Martin for the first time. Voorheese is seen in various points from then on throughout the game, tracking down Miles so he can finally eat him. Death Near the ending of the game, Voorheese makes his last appearance under the asylum in the Underground Lab. There, he catches Miles who is currently being chased by the Skinwalker. However, just before he is able to kill Miles, Voorheese is ambushed by the Skinwalker, who brutally slams him into the nearby walls and then gruesomely kills Chris, using a vent to grind him. Personality and traits Voorheese is insanely obsessed with security protocol and will go on mass murderous treks just to do what's for the greater good. His fixation on containment likely originates from his military info, and after comprehending the situation of the slaughter, begins to kill everyone in sight in order to make sure there is no host for the Skinwalker to possess. Despite being an extremely violent and lumbering brute, Chris's dialogue reveals that he is somewhat calm, level-headed, and truly wants to help the situation, stating he must defeat the Skinwalker before it reaches the local town and telling Miles he only wants to help. Either way, his unstable mumbling and mania to rip off and eat heads proves he is actually insane. Trivia *If the player manages to catch up to Chris while he's stalking the corridor, Voorheese will not respond to Mile's presence and proceed to room A 205, locking the door behind him, preventing the player from entering, as this is a scripted event which cannot be disrupted. *Although he's not blind, Voorheese's eyes are mostly white, covered with a white layer. This is most likely due to the experimentation that was tested on him. *In the first demo, a glitch can occur while Chris pursues Miles. If Voorheese gets caught on one of the corners in the hallway, he will get stuck and stay that way, until Miles passes by him. At that point, Voorheese will resume chasing Miles. *Chris and The Skinwalker have the same height of 6'8 feet and inches. Gallery Voorheese.jpg|Chris captured Miles. Chris_Voorheese_middle_finger.jpg|"Fawk you, shor." Chris_Voorheese_face.png|His face. Voorheese_draw.jpg|Drawing of Chris. Gluskin_and_Voorheese.jpg|Frankie and Voorheese AKA The Beauty and The Beast of Dixmor Asylum. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Americans Category:Tottal psychos Category:Cops Category:Fat .... Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Project Pawns Category:Former Good Guys Category:Cannibals Category:Ugly people Category:They Stink! Category:Antagonists Category:Filled with Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral